1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to tightening systems for use with a wearable article, such as a helmet or other headwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helmets are commonly used to provide protection to the head of a wearer, such as during sporting activities. A helmet that does not fit properly to the wearer's head can cause discomfort and can provide insufficient protection in some cases. For example, if a helmet is worn that is too large for the wearer's head, the helmet can shift positions during use and may even fall off. Helmets can be made of different sizes by using different sized shells and/or by using different amounts of padding in the helmet. Some helmets provide an air bladder or straps inside the helmet which can be used to adjust the size of the helmet. However, existing helmets suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some existing helmets do not provide sufficient adjustability to comfortably fit to a wide variety of head shapes and sizes. Some existing helmets apply pressure unevenly across the head of the wearer, which can cause discomfort.